During film production, motion capture, or other video capture, having proper lighting on an actor or object can be an important factor during the filming of a scene. Physical lighting devices can be used to create the desired lighting effects on set. However, when filming a scene in a virtual environment, such as in space, it can be a difficult process to determine the correct lighting during a scene. For example, a film can be created using a “green screen,” and during post production lighting effects can be introduced using post processing techniques. This can be a time consuming and expensive process. Some film productions have used large screens, such as light emitting diode (LED) screens to produce the light for a virtual environment. However, this can be a difficult process as the entire sequence of lighting events for a scene needs to be created and prerendered prior to filming. During filming, if changes to the scene need to be made, production must stop until the changes to the scene can be made the environment is rendered again. This can be difficult, time consuming, and costly process.